Riverbend Warrior
by SinJett
Summary: This is based off of one of my campains but I made it a bit more theatrical and dramatic. I rated it T for lots of violence in later chapters. It's my first story on this site so please send a lot of reviews to help me improve.
1. Sparring Hurts

Chapter 1: Sparring Hurts

Sigon looked through his heavy honor guard helmet at his teacher Royand. He shook sweat from his eyes and took a swipe at Royand. The teacher blocked with a heavy shield that practically knocked Sigon's antique sword from his hand. Sigon rolled to the ground dodging his teacher's heavy axe. Sigon gripped both hands on the cord hilt and swung nearly flinging himself at his opponent because of the swords weight. Then his gaze caught Autumn sitting on a nearby bench writing in a pad with a freshly dipped quill. Her dark green dress swirled about her feet and the feather quill twirled gently under her emerald green eyes. Her hair clung to her cheeks and fell halfway down her back. Autumn's beauty disguised her danger. Sigon spotted her dagger in her sleeve and a magic amulet hidden in the folds of her dress that acted like extra pockets. The clatter of a wooden axe haft hitting metal knocked Sigon back to reality as he fell to the ground his armor beating him up on the way. Royand shook his head and left Sigon to find his way back to the barracks from the castle courtyard alone.

Autumn laughed as she walked over to Sigon. She put down the pad and quill and knelt beside him. "You know if you keep getting beaten like this you won't be able to protect me very well. Do you need any magic?" The young female high elf asked. Sigon pushed himself up and threw off his helmet shaking his head." I'm fine." Autumn wiped some dirt from Sigon's cheek with her dress hem. "You wood elves are so stubborn. Might as well be a human….. or a dwarf in your case." Sigon stood frowning. He stood a few inches shorter than Autumn. He crossed his arms. "Everyone knows that girls start growing when they're 100." Autumn laughed speaking in-between giggles. "But you're 125! You're a good 5 years older than me." Sigon shook his head and grabbed his gear while sheathing his greatsword. Autumn yelled after him, "I want my guard at dinner on time tonight!" Sigon nodded but all he could think of was Autumn golden blonde strands of hair and her order went through one ear and out the other.


	2. Dangerous Drow

Chapter 2: Dangerous Drow

Autumn tapped her fingernails on the marble table. Many of the mahogany chairs were empty; their green velvet was highlighted by ever burning candles set in the middle of the table. None of the militarily linked nobles had arrived, and Sigon had told her he would be on time. She looked two chairs down at the head of the table and motioned to the near empty table, "Father where is everyone…. Even mother is gone. What has happened?" Autumns Father frowned, "The Drow have attack so all of the army and militia have been called upon, including your mother and all of the clerics… besides you." Autumn looked as if she was on the verge of tears, "So I'm stuck like some spoiled brat while Mother, Sigon, and half of my country risk their lives. I'm sorry to say but I'm not worth it." Autumn said standing and slamming her fist on the table. One of the gold leaves fell from the corner of the table. Then she stormed off wiping her eyes.

Sigon walked into the barracks expecting friendly insults and chuckles but saw only chaos. Royand walked over in full armor, "Boy put your armor back on. The Drow are attacking. Unless you want this castle to fall I suggest you ready yourself." Then Royand left the barracks to rally the militia. Sigon headed to the back of the barracks where he pulled on his white and gold Armor. His gauntlets jerked on with a little difficulty. Then he picked up his helmet, the gold gleamed in the torchlight. He saw an emotionless killing machine but as he thought of who he was protecting is expression softened. He pulled on the heavy helmet and looked up. Ryora, a young arcane archer, handed him his sword. She looked at the arrow she held in her fingers. "I'm glad the person I'm fighting next to is you. If it were anyone else I would be scared. She slipped the arrow into her belt quiver. As Sigon strapped his sword to his back she slid her longsword from its sheath. "For Riverbend." Sigon smiled grabbing his shortspear and shield as well. He yelled, "FOR RIVERBEND!" The other soldiers shook their chainmail and crashed their shields and spears together as they ran from the barracks.

Sigon stood by Royand and Ryora as everyone settled into formation. Fire burned in the distance. Sigon clenched the leather of the spear. Its black obsidian head was twisted and deadly. He put his shield in front of him. It was made of mithril and weighed near nothing. He looked at the mass of darkly armored Drow. He looked to Royand, "If I die tell the princess I will always watch her." Royand smiled weakly, then spoke softly," Sigon I will die for you just so you can see Autumn again… but remember that forbidden loves always have sacrifices." Sigon nodded. Ryora smiled and raised her bow and strung and arrow. "I will always defend you friend. And I promise on this arrow and my blood and life that you will live through today.' Ryora then cut her hand with the arrow and pointed it to the charging army. The General shouted loudly, "All archers aim… Fire" A united twang rang out and hundreds of Drow fell where the stood. The soldiers in the front and second rows lowered their spears. Sigon saw a dark skinned elf about 10 feet away. Sigon saw sweat on the Drow's forehead. He leaned forward and lifted his shield to brace for the oncoming attack. He felt a thud on his shield and his spear was thrust back. He heard a loud clash of armor on shields, and the battle had begun.


	3. Can't Back Down

Chapter 3: Can't Back Down 

Sigon yanked his spear from the dead Drow and bashed the next Drow with his shield. Ryora drew her sword and slashed over his shield striking a Drow in the shoulder. Sigon braced himself as more and more Drow pressed on the shields. He stabbed again and again and every time he felt contact and yanked the spear out to see blood. Royand shouted to push the shield wall. Sigon lunged forward pushing several Drow to the ground. He stabbed one in the stomach and it screamed spitting a blood spit mixture at Sigon's chest. He stomped on the Drow's chest with a snap. Ryora slash a Drow on his stomach and watched as he fell to the ground bleeding. A third Drow grabbed Sigon's spear and wrenched it out of his hands before Royand slammed his axe head deep into the Drow's skull. Sigon threw his shield knocking over a charging Drow.

He drew his sword, and the water stained steel gleaming in the sun. He slid his hand over the gold crossbar in the shape of a dragon's tail, and then ran his hand over the twisting cord which was the body of the dragon. He placed his second hand below his right and above the dragon's head. The dragon had ruby eyes and in its mouth it held an emerald honeycombed with gold. He looked up to see fireballs and lightning flying towards the elves of Riverbend. He raised his sword and deflected a lightning bolt off the blade of his sword. Another lighting bolt cackled straight into the soldier behind Sigon burning a big black hole. A fireball slammed into the ground in front of Sigon throwing him to his feet. A Drow laughed and raised a hammer and as it came down a throwing axe slammed into the Drow's stomach. Suddenly a cleric stood over Sigon flinging spells off. Then Sigon saw her golden blonde hair under the back of her helmet.

Autumn looked at him, "We have come so far that we can no longer show fear, we must not and can't back down." Sigon stood up beside Autumn. He leveled his sword forward toward the oncoming group of Drow. Ryora shot an arrow in front of the group and it erupted into a flaming crater. The first few fell in screaming but the rest jumped over.

Royand ran over to stand in front of Sigon, "Run boy. I'll cover you and the princess. You must make it to the city alive." Sigon shook his head. Royand pushed Sigon back and ran forward dropping his axe and pulling out his two-sided sword. He slashed ten Drow until they fell bleeding heavily. Then an arrow flew into Royand's chest. He fell to his knees and a Drow soldier cut his throat. Sigon shouted a battle cry then ran forward but Autumn yanked him back so he fell on the ground. Just as he hit the ground a fireball slammed into the enemy group and killed many of them. Sigon saw all of the Drow retreat into the now burning trees. Sigon fell to his knees and dropped his helmet to the ground to reveal tears running down his dirt covered cheeks.

Autumn dropped her helmet too and hugged Sigon. "I'm a killer, I can't believe I killed those Drow." She buried her face in Sigon's shoulder.

Sigon leaned into her and hugged her back. He spoke quietly, "I can't believe I took their lives, and I still live while they died."

Ryora walked over dragging Royand's body. She set him down and silently pulled Autumn up. Sigon stood and wiped his eyes. He sheathed his bloody sword into the leather sheath and walked away towards the castle. Autumn looked around the battlefield. Only a handful of elves remained standing on their feet and many had giant wounds. Autumn shook her head. The army of the elves wasn't big enough for this. They had only fought a portion of the Drow.

"Sigon, I want to see you in the dining hall." Autumn said walking behind Sigon.

"We'll see in a while." Sigon said throwing his armor into the mud. He stormed through the wide wooden gate and onto the stone cobble stones. His greaves made clashing noises that echoed through the streets. He turned down an alley and broke into a run now only leather pants and a dark green silk shirt. He slammed the door of the barracks behind him when he arrived. The bang echoed from the back of the stone room. He took out his sword and slammed the flat of it into the wall. He threw his sword to the ground. He would do anything to save his kingdom but he didnt know if he could ever kill again. He began to cry as he lay down on one of the beds. He slowly fell asleep.


	4. Tomorrow is Filled with Light

Chapter 4: Tomorrow is Filled with Light

Autumn looked out her gold-rimmed window to the sunset far over the trees. The sky turned into mixed pastel colors and seemed to blend perfectly as if painted by an angel. The sky only drew her attention away from the burning forests for a moment though. She remembered times when she would look out her window and see other children out in the fields playing games and laughing as the grass tickled their toes. Autumn breathed deeply, fogging the mirror. She looked back to her bedroom. It was plain and elegant with gold trim nearly everywhere. Her bed was covered in silk sheets and fine wool blankets from all reaches of the world. She looked at a picture on the wall. It was of her father the king, but it changed according to Autumns mood. The Kings cheerful face showed strength and trust but his eyes betrayed him showing a horrible sadness that seemed as if it would never fade.

"All good things attract the bad. That's why soon we have to leave and get help. We can't do this alone… and no matter how much I know you want to stay we must leave. For everyone here," Sigon mumbled. He looked at his feet and stuck his hands in the deep pockets of his new forest green cloak. He shifted the sword on his back. "I'm sorry for running away from you and Ryora."

"I'll forgive you… But where will we look for help?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know… maybe the monastery to the east will spare some monks for the fight." Sigon said shrugging. Autumn turned away to look out the window. Sigon brushed his fingers on the cuffs of her dress to get her to turn around. "I'll be beside you wherever you go."

Autumn smiled and hugged Sigon. Sigon stumbled backwards a little then hugged Autumn back awkwardly. She laughed pushing Sigon away. Just then Ryora came in the room.

"If you two are done kissing then the King requests your presence." Ryora said with a sly grin.

"I would never… such things are unheard of and forbidden, I should charge you with treason just suggesting such a thing." Autumn said. Sigon's smile slowly disappeared leaving Sigon looking rather embarrassed and overall awkward. He wondered if Autumn would ever thing of him as more than a guard or a friend, but now it seemed as if that would never happen. "And tell the King," Autumn continued, " That we hope he doesn't think his daughter would do such a thing."

Sigon walked into the grand dining room. It was filled to its 20 foot ceiling with vines flowers and marble blocks. The table that sat in the center was marble with gold leaves covering the sides. It was lit from above by green flames high in the ceiling and candle set on the tables that never went out. The King stood leaning slightly on a blackened ash staff that possessed many powers not know to even the King himself. The blue silk cloak swirled around his feet. Sigon bowed deeply as he saw Autumn curtsy. He stood straight up again and shook his hair from his eyes.

"You must go with the princess to Kendar right away Sigon. The Drow are approaching fast, and I believe it would be best if you left before they tightened their formations. Scouts say they have left the west road open. A wagon is waiting for you outside. I trust you will get to the gnome city safely," The King said in his booming voice that resounded off the walls. He walked over quickly and briskly pushed Autumn to the door that lead to the back entrance of the castle. Sigon opened the door for Autumn and stepped out into the cool crisp morning air after her.

The Wagon was small but fancy sporting mohagany frame with silk curtin on the inside and soft velvet seats. The driver was a short plump man with a leather cap on. "Where would you like to go?" The driver asked.

Sigon looked at Autumn. He waited several moments before asking, "The monastery or the gnomes your majesty?" Autumn looked at Sigon for a brief second the whispered in the driver's ear. Then she climbed into the wagon followed by Sigon. As they left the King waved from the door.


	5. Actions Speak Louder

Chapter 5: Actions Speak Louder

Sigon slowly blinked awake. The warm sunlight poured through the window into the cabin. Autumn's hair gleamed in the light as it settled by her shoulders. She was leaning on him but he made no move to wake her. He warm back pressed against his shoulder and she yawned, eye's fluttering open...

"Sigon I have a question." Autumn asked. She looked at him with her brown eyes. They seemed to pierce into his mind searching for an answer before the question was even asked. She absentmindedly played with a strand of her flowing hair.

Sigon looked at her. Being close to her made him uncomfortable. Her warmth soothed him though and he brushed his hand on her waist. "Whatever you want to know I'll answer to the best of my ability"

"Well….." Autumn asked looking at her feet, "Do you remember the festival a couple years ago?"

Sigon thought hard and soon found himself caught in old memories. It had been only a couple of years ago. He and Autumn had always been good friends but they hadn't really gone past that. One day it changed though. Sigon and Autumn wandered off into the fair while Royand lead them towards the banquet. They wandered into a colorful tent and walked over to the vendor nearby holding hands. As they approached the vendor offered them some water. They took it and drank it quickly before asking where the banquet was. As they left they felt themselves get lightheaded and realized they had been drugged. They had expressed their emotions in a more physical way. Autumn never remembered it but although Sigon had promised to keep it secret after Royand found them, but Autumn had begged Sigon to tell her, and so he did.

"Yes, I do in fact." Sigon said remembering all too clearly the comfort of her body against his." What do you want to know of it?"

"You said well that we did something forbidden between a princess and her guard. Correct?" Autumn stated quickly," but did you ever think that what happened between us was more than being drugged?"

"If you wish to know if we could ever do something like that again, then I'd say no." Sigon said. As he spoke Autumn shifted her weight to sit better.

Autumn leaned away and spoke in a normal tone, "I'm glad that that love is forbidden then. She turned to the window and began to cry softly. She looked at her reflecting in the window.

Sigon turned away, ashamed that he couldn't bring himself to say what he felt. The wagon stopped and small footsteps were heard before the door swung open.

"Quiet please," The driver said in a loud whisper. He pointed ahead to a Drow camp. "You and the girl go alone from here on."

Sigon stepped out and grabbed his pack. Autumn followed grabbing another pack as well. They were halfway across the path when the Drow lookout saw them. Sigon pushed Autumn into the bush beside the path and hurried in after her. She held her foot in an unnatural position and her pack was spilt open spilling food and water across the ground. Sigon lifted Autumn into his arms and ran on as arrows zipped past thudding into trees in front of them. Sigon felt one skin his arm and another stick into his back. He ran on until the arrows and shouting stopped. He lay Autumn on the ground. He looked at her ankle. Worry clouded his face.

"Just set up camp I'll be fine if I just splint it." Autumn said ignoring the arrow in Sigon's back.

Sigon nodded and took the arrow out. It wasn't barbed and slipped out with ease. The pain flooded in along with blood. Sigon ripped his cloak sleeves off and wrapped one on his back and one on Autumn's ankle. She punched him as he did so. Sigon ignored her and took out his bedroll before starting a fire.

"We'll have to share." Autumn said. She sat on the bedroll. She crossed her arms and looked away. Sigon looked at her and patted the bedroll beside him.

"It's warmer by the fire." Sigon said. Autumn shook her head. "I didn't mean to offend you. If you want the truth…" Sigon poked the fire with a stick. "I love you…"

"Time to go to sleep. We'll need to wake up early in the morning to get to the monastery by tomorrow." Autumn said. She pulled a blanket over herself. As Sigon came under the blanket too, she smiled. Sigon put his arms around her. Autumn cuddled close and fell asleep comfortable and warm.


	6. Never Alone

Chapter 6: Never Alone

Autumn's eye's snapped open. She looked behind her, but Sigon was gone. The blanket was tossed on top of Autumn's legs and the bedroll where Sigon had slept was cool. The sun was getting high into the sky and smoke from a recently build and extinguished fire lifted lazily through the spotted canopy of leaves above. A ration of food was set beside the fire in a leather pouch. Autumn reached inside and pulled out some dry fruit. She took a bite, while looking around to see where Sigon had gone. Finishing off the handful of fruit she stood and walked to a nearby tree.

"Glad to see you finally woke up." Sigon said clearly from behind Autumn. She spun whipping a knife from her dress folds.

"Oh it's just you." Autumn said. Sigon nodded and dropped a bundle of wood into the fire. "Why did you not wake me? The monastery could be day away."

"Well that's where you're wrong." A strange voice said. The owner of the voice dropped from a tree holding a bag of supplies. He was a short human maybe only 16 years of age. He wore buckskin trousers and a white silk shirt. His face was scraggly with short stubble and medium length hair. His eyes were hazel and showed bright in the light. His belt was full of pouches filled with shurikien and a quarterstaff hung from his back. He also carried a kama tucked in his belt. He spoke again his voice ringing through the trees," My name is Thomas. I am a trained few of the monks nearby that are high in rank at an early age. Thus I was allowed to grow a beard and hair. Now I can hide with society without being known as a monk. It's help with blending with people."

"He'll be adventuring with us to the wild jungles then the mountains to rally the half-orcs and dwarves, who according to the monks have had trouble with the Drow and their allies. There are even rumors of the lycanthropes joining the Drow armies along with the gray dwarfs and other nuisances." Sigon explained.

"We'll need to leave right away then." Autumn said starting to roll the blanket.

Sigon put his hand on Autumn's." There's a Drow encampment ahead. Thomas is going to check it out then we'll leave tomorrow."

Autumn nodded as Thomas left the clearing. She waited a few minutes to make sure Thomas was gone. "Thank you… for sharing the bedroll. It was very comfortable… warm." Sigon laughed and shook his head.

"Be quiet." Sigon said chuckling softly. He kissed Autumn. She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around his neck. Sigon broke away and rested his forehead on Autumn's." A battle is sure to happen tomorrow. It's the only way to get to the mountains quickly. If I never talk to you after today, then know this… I will always be with you."

"Don't say those things… I'm sure you won't die." Autumn said. She kissed him. Sigon kissed her back before pulling her on top of him. He slid his hands along her sides.

"They have a prisoner so we'll have to… I'm sure that's illegal in Riverbend." Thomas said looking away. Autumn stood quickly and brushed her dress.

"We'll have to what." Sigon said standing behind Autumn.

"Save him as soon as possible." Thomas said trying to look at Autumn and Sigon at once. Sigon grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back. Autumn followed behind grabbing the bedroll and pack. Thomas followed last shaking his head. They were only several steps away from camp when the ambush hit them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Warriors Rage

Sigon shook his head, clearing his blurry eyes. His forehead instantly became hot and covered in sweat. His legs where hot and sweaty and the pants stuck to his legs. His rawhide boots were almost wet with sweat. Sigon painfully opened his eyes and then immediately closed them. He was sitting 3 feet from a large fire and was strapped to a wooden post with hemp ropes. The ropes dug slightly into his wrists causing them to become tender and irritated. He was almost mad that the sedative drugs were wearing off. Thomas groaned beside him finally waking. Sigon tried to speak but it came out a croak from his dry mouth.

"I feel like I was punched in the face then thrown into hot coals. Then starved… and punched in the face." Thomas croaked. Thomas felt a fist on his stomach. He coughed and shook as the attacker continued to pummel his abdomen.

There was a gruff laugh then a deep voice. "Skinny elf say that if dumb dumby human talk Talbor should punch. Me think Talbor should hit with big sharp axe." Another gruff laugh racked Sigon's senses causing him to wince in pain.

"Where's Autumn." Sigon whispered raspily. His throat burned, and he tried to put aside the growing hunger in his belly.

"Pretty girl is behind you stupid. Don't look though. Skinny elf is behind you with rock. He say if you look then he'll hit you hard. Make you bleed. It hilarious. Skinny elf is small and weak. He not strong enough to hurt anyone." The deep voice said again. Sigon opened his eyes and was thankful that the half-orc now blocked his view of the fire.

"Really think so, you fat stupid oaf? I'll show you how I can dish out pain." Sigon felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He felt warm blood slowly flow down his neck. His hair stuck to his head.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM OR I SWEAR!" Autumn's voice rang out. "You and all other Drow will die once the rest of my kingdom comes to my aid."

"Ohhh, so you're the princess. I was told you might be heading my way. I'm sure you'll have a high bounty for your head with the High Priest." Sigon heard the Drow step toward Autumn then he heard a scream. Sigon pulled hard on the ropes and he felt them begin to snap. The half-orc stepped back in surprise. Suddenly Sigon's wrist was free and he flew forward. His shoulder shoved the half-orc backwards into the fire. The half-orc's clothes were fairly dry and caught on fire quickly. He writhed around in the flames screaming and shouting. The spit at Sigon but it evaporated when it hit a log beside the half-orc. Sigon spun to see the Drow holding Autumn's chin up. Sigon reared his fist back and yelled at the back of the Drow's head. The Drow spun around quickly surprised that Sigon made it out of the ropes. Sigon swung forward with all his strength and felt his fist connect with the hard bones of the Drow's jaw. Sigon felt the jaw snap under his strike and the Drow fell to his knees. Sigon kicked out slamming his boot into the stomach of the dark elf. The elf puked as his diaphragm was crushed. Sigon untied Autumn while trying not to look at the pained Drow.

"Sigon, we need to leave. The half-orc just left to get help. He looked pretty beat up though so he'll be one less to fight. Our weapons are over there." Autumn said quietly untying Thomas and pointing at the pile of weapons. Sigon lifted the large sack of weapons.

"This is more equipment than we had before." Sigon said struggling to find this sword. He tossed Thomas's and Autumn's weapons at their feet. Then he strapped his sword scabbard to his back.

"The rest were my tribe's weapons." A voice said from a tree above. "I'm the prisoner you came to save, but there'll be more time to talk later. Meet on the opposite side of the camp." Sigon heard a rustle and the being was gone. Sigon grabbed a yew bow from the equipment pile and a full belt quiver along with leather glove. He fired a couple arrows at a nearby fire watching Drow scramble to arms. Then they were off to the other side of the enemy camp.


	8. Fog

Chapter 8: Fog

"Yonglar cold. Why us not make big fire?" A large Half-Orc barbarian asked. He tapped is spear tip to his hair. He sighed as the beads and feathers tied into his long hair blew around in the slight breeze. He pulled his leather cloak closer around his bare chest trying to ignore the cold let on is legs by his short padded trousers.

"It would give away our position and then when the Drow come through the vally they'd see us and hide. Then we would be able to stop them. They'd probably kill us. We only have twenty arcane archers and then fifteen of your tribesmen." A thin Elf remarked. He leaned on his yew bow. The ivory nocks dig lightly into the ground. A leather quiver rested on his back full of arrows fletched with green blues and white feathers. He huddled into his hard leather armor. His wool cloak lay on the ground beside him stinking of sweat. "If you hadn't ruined my cloak moving those rocks you'd be able to wear it and not be cold."

"I sorry Harmone. Me just kind of wish I could beat up Drow soon." Yonglar said. A bird call was heard in the distance. "Finally." Yonglar walked so his back pressed on a large boulder. A few wild elves and half-orcs joined him. Twenty elves hid behind small boulders while stringing their bows.

"Hey why is there fog here it has been clear all day." A short elf asked nocking an arrow. A thick fog was gathering over the cliffs looking over the narrow valley pass.

"It has to be magic. They're probably just trying to freak us out. If they actually knew we were here then we would know. They're just making sure." An elf responded aiming an arrow into the pass.

"All of you need to shut your," Suddenly Harmone ended his command with a shriek. The archers spun and in surprise half of them dropped their arrows. A pack of werewolves sprinted forward. A united twang was heard as the archers who had not dropped their arrows fire their arrows. A werewolf fell howling in pain with several arrows sticking from his chest. Yonglar spun leveling his spear and giving the command to charge, but he was too late as Harmone was clawed and bit to death. Two more archers were pounced upon. Yonglar stabbed forward and felt resistance as he stabbed into the largest werewolf. He tried to yank it out but it was stuck. He franticly searched his belt for his axe. He looking o his side to see a seven foot tall werewolf in hybrid form holding his axe. Yonglar yelped in pain as the axe plunged into his shoulder. He grabbed his dagger from his other side and jump onto the werewolf. They rolled several feet off the cliff. Yonglar swung his weight so the werewolf was under him and stabbed. The werewolf howled and slammed his claws into Yonglar's chest. Yonglar dropped his knife and it clattered away as the werewolf was crushed by the fall into a pile of blood and bone. Yonglar blacked out unaware that the battle on the cliff had ended. The werewolves howled in victory. An army of Drow marched through the pass. A group of priest's and necromancers came through as the dead bodies were thrown into the pass. The bodies soon rose, some of them losing their flesh and becoming skeletons while others became vampires and ghouls.

"This one is still alive." A priest said leaning in towards Yonglar's face. He raised a staff and dropped the tip down to his face. The staff stopped when resting on his nose. A Necromancer walked over.

"Leave him be. He'll tell any reinforcements about how the Drow, the Vampires, the Necromancers, and the lycanthropes pushed through into the kingdom of Riverbend with only three deaths." The Necromancer said.

Yonglar let out four simple words." Riverbend will not fall." Then he died.


End file.
